


Venerdi

by alykapedia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, everyone wants Hibari Kyouya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, raise your hand if you have never lusted over Hibari Kyouya." Tsuna and his guardians really needed a better pastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venerdi

 

Friday afternoon finds Vongola Decimo and his Mist and Storm guardians sitting on the concrete steps leading to the ancient mahogany doors that guarded the Vongola Manor. It was one of those blessedly lazy days thankfully devoid of any important missions or, god forbid, paperwork.

“Okay,” Mukuro begins after a full minute of silence, “raise your hand if you have never ever lusted over Hibari Kyouya.

The Vongola Don pauses and looks at his other Mist Guardian as if to check to see if the man has grown another head.

Gokudera prudently chokes on air. “What the actual fuck, Rokudo?! Just because you fantasize about that sociopathic bastard, doesn’t mean we all do!”

The Mist raises a single graceful eyebrow at Gokudera’s spluttering, clearly unimpressed. “Let’s not kid ourselves, Gokudera. Both you and I know that you want Kyouya as much as I do.”

“—the fuck are you yapping about?”

“Remember that time when I possessed you?” Mukuro asks, and Gokudera blanches, because holy fuck, how can he forget? “I was able to take a peek into your dirtiest fantasies. That one where Kyouya had you tied up naked on his couch at the Reception Room was particularly interesting. Didn’t know you had such a thing for bondage.”

“THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING!” The Storm hollers, cheeks flaming in utter embarrassment as he stood up from his seat, hands flying frantically in an attempt to save what was left of his dignity. “I WAS YOUNG! MY JUDGMENT WAS CLOUDED! DON’T JUDGE ME BASTARD.”

Rolling his eyes derisively, Mukuro smirks at Tsuna, who, for all intents and purposes, looked almost amused at his right-hand man’s outburst.

“I notice that you didn’t raise your hand, Tsunayoshi,” the illusionist croons.

“Don’t lump the Tenth—“

Tsuna just shrugs. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t.” He says nonchalantly, earning him a laugh from Mukuro and an incoherent gurgle from Gokudera.

“The desk?” Mukuro asks knowingly, referring to the heirloom of a desk sitting on Tsuna’s office that dated back to Primo’s time.

“My chair, actually. I’d be riding,” the Vongola Don admits, a guilty smile playing on his lips. “But the desk is a recurring thing. Not a day comes by when I didn’t want Kyouya to bend me over my own desk just so I could get out of doing paperwork. No offense, Hayato.”

“And they think you’re the innocent one!”

 

.

 

Somewhere in the middle of the Sahara, Hibari Kyouya sneezes.

Damn, he really needs to start drinking his vitamins. 


End file.
